Popstars protector
by Gingitsune-and-Shiori-Inu
Summary: What happens when the Fake detectives meet the gravitation cast. So far we've gotten good remarks on this. Lets see how these two couples clash.
1. Chapter 1

**G**: Hi people welcome to our first co-written fanfiction I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Gravitation Nor to we own FAKE.** Now that that is settled on with the fic.

* * *

"Laytner, McLean get in here!" Chief yelled through the NYPD. Ryo looked up at the sound of his and Dee's name being yelled through the precinct. He slowly stood up and walked across the office he and Dee shared to wake his partner. Things had been slow lately and the usual schedule for Dee was too come to work, sleep for a few hours then have the first coffee of the day at lunch when him and Ryo went out. Dee slowly came to and stood up out of his seat popping all the kinks out of his back.

"Chief wants us." Ryo said smiling to Dee as he walked out of the office.

"Old fart." Dee grumbled following.

Dee and Ryo walked into the Chief's office to see JJ sitting in a chair across from Chief for once controlling his urge to pounce Dee. Dee and Ryo both took notice of this and knew this little meeting was important. "You three are being transferred to Japan." Chief blurted out taking a drag of his cigar. "WHAT?" all three blurted out in unison. JJ and Dee continued to ramble while Ryo stood there. After JJ and Dee settled down Ryo spoke up, "Why Chief?"

"Cause you and JJ can speak Japanese and if I send you and not Dee I'll have to remodel…again," he answered. "Besides that they are short on officers and there's been threats to some pop stars."

"When do we leave?" Ryo said.

"Tonight." Chief said. And of course Dee started yelling about difficult police chiefs.

Ryo ignored Dee while he listened carefully to the Chief. JJ adding something now and then. By the time everything was explained to Ryo and JJ, Dee was blue in the face from complaining, so basically yelling. Dee followed Ryo out grumbling curses under his breath.

"Well think of it like this Dee, at least he let you come with me." Ryo said as they walked to their car. Dee brightened up at that thought. At least he wasn't losing what took him months to catch. "Dee are you listening to me?" Ryo said as he saw Dee's dazed look.

When Dee didn't say anything or move from where he was Ryo got his answer. He slowly crept to Dee's sight and shyly kissed him.

As Dee realized what was going on the kiss deepened. When they broke away they were more then a little out of breath. "Let's get home." Ryo panted.

"Ok," Dee answered jumping in the car.

The way home wasn't usually as dangerous as it was today. On the way home Ryo almost crashed into four telephone poles, seven cars, and a little old grandma who was on her way from the grocery shop it looked like. Not that they noticed or cared due to the fact that Dee wanted to hear him scream.

By the time, they pulled in the driveway, Ryo needed more than a new change of clothes. They walked up to their apartment and walked in. Making sure Bikky wasn't there they practically knocked the air out of each other when they started kissing. Dee was all over Ryo, licking, nipping and kissing every spot that he knew was going to make Ryo shiver. They were not only halfway to their bedroom half naked when Bikky walked in.

"YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT! GET OFF OF RYO!" he yelled at the sight in front of him.

"GODAMNIT!" Dee swore as Bikky jumped on his back and started bonking him on his head. Ryo sighed as he looked at the time. It was quarter to six and their flight left at 8. This was not good.

"Bikky we're moving." He said and watched as the scene in front of him stopped dead.

"Where1?" Bikky yelled

"Japan." Ryo answered

"But when?" Bikky asked

"In an hour and a half, our flight leaves." Ryo answered going to his Dee's room to pack. Bikky was speechless he was frozen in shock. Dee dropped him on the couch and went to join Ryo.

"Bikky I suggest you pack what you want everything else stays. It'll be shipped to our new apartment by Friday." Bikky slowly came back to his senses and went to pack.

The flight was long and Bikky was asleep until Dee woke him up to carry his bags. When they got to their apartment Dee almost fainted. The place was huge and expensive. This was nothing like what the NYPD usually supplied.

"Hey you guys want to go see what I us to do when I was a kid?" Ryo asked.

"Sure there's nothing else to do here anyways." Bikky said bored.

"That's fine with me." Dee added in, instead of parking Ryo drove out again and floored it down the street.

"When the car finally stopped they were in front of a building with a weird sign above the entrance. Ryo parked the car and Bikky and Dee followed Ryo in. As Ryo was talking to the host two young boys walked in one with long hair and the other with his locks in disarray. After Ryo was done talking to the host and paying, he started talking to Dee and Bikky in English and Japanese.

"I'm sorry sirs we don't have any more empty booths." The host said to the two boys. Ryo turned around and being the nice fine man he is said;

"If you don't mind you can share a booth with us." He flashed a smile and it was a done deal.

"Bikky leave me alone." Dee said as Bikky attached himself to Dee's leg as he walked to the booth.

"No you've earned it besides I'm tired I don't wanna walk." Bikky said as Dee walked through the door Ryo was holding open. When all five of them were inside Ryo closed the door and unlatched Bikky from Dee's leg. When he talked, like he had down since they arrived at the airport saying the English word then the Japanese word he told Bikky.

"Bikky calm down we just got here leave Dee alone." He finished calmly as he set Bikky down and walked over to the karaoke book. Flipping through it he sighed.

"The only songs I know in here u know are by Nittle Grasper and I haven't sung or heard them since I was sixteen."

"How old are you now?" Bikky said trying his hand at Japanese.

"Twenty four." Ryo answered

"Wow Ryo you're young."

"Do you guys mind if we put in Sleepless Beauty?" the young man with long hair asked.

"Not at all." Ryo answered. The beat began to play and the two boys sang forgetting that other people were in the room. Ryo started to sing closing his eyes, getting comfortable on the couch, so he didn't realize everyone was looking at him. When the song died down and he opened his eyes the blush of the century was present on his face.

"And you wanna know why I like making you scream." Dee said careful of his Japanese. Ryo's blush continued to darken from ear to ear and he was speechless. The to boys in the room with them were holding on to the couch for support they were laughing so hard.

"Dee!" Ryo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You old pervert!" Bikki yelled jumping on Dee, smacking him on the head repeatedly. This only made the two boys laugh harder.

"Get off me you stupid brat!" Dee yelled, The boy with pink hair stopped dead.

"Yuki?" He questioned, and everyone stopped to stare.

"Pardon?" Ryo said

"O no Hiro he's picking us up soon." He said

"Who's Yuki?" Dee blurted out

"Shuichi's boyfriend." Hiro answered

"Hiro!" Shuichi yelled

"Well it's true and you have to admit it sooner or later anyways." Hiro said. Dee and Bikky had finally seized fighting and this time it was their turn to laugh their asses off. They went silent however when the door cracked open and a man with medium blond hair walked in and took a drag of his cigarette. He noticed his surroundings and the people there and sighed.

"Come on brat it's time to leave." Yuki said

"But Yuuuukiiiii! I don't want to!" Shuichi said dragging out the words. His eyes watery and the size of saucers.

"No we're going home. Get Hiro and let's go." Yuki said. He knew this was coming as soon as he walked through the door. He knew Shuichi was going to put up a fight, and he knew like almost every other time that he would crumble.

"But Yuki we made new friends. This is Ryo, Dee, and Bikky." Shuichi chirped, Yuki looked over to see the brown haired man Dee and the child Bikky at each other's throats. With the blond Japanese man Ryo trying to calm them down.

"Dee! Bikky! Cease now! What is with you two always at each other's throats!" Ryo yelled out. Well at least this one seems normal, Yuki thought.

"Dee Bikky so help you kami. Bikky, Dee and I have been two years, you were thirteen when you first met him and not a thing has changed since then, why?" Ryo continued yelling, giving both boys a scolding, his hands on his hips. Bikky bowed his head mumbling something while he kicked Dee.

"Excuse me Bikky?" Ryo said and the fifteen year old mumbled it again.

"Bikky!" Ryo yelled,

"I said Mine!" Bikky yelled out his head shooting up to look Ryo in the eye, shock showing all over his features.

"What?" Ryo stuttered.

"I said mine, I found you first. Dee came second. I came first, you're my dad first, not his boyfriend. He's taking what's mine, I don't like that." Bikky bit out. Dee and Ryo looked at him shocked until Dee started laughing.

"You don't get it you dumb brat." Dee laughed. Bikky just got mad and kicked him.

"Jerk"

"The only reason I pick on you is because that's what my dad did to me. Well me foster dad, and penguin but still if you're Ryo's son what's that make you to me chopped liver." Dee said and started laughing with Ryo, and before Ryo and Dee forgot anyone else was in the room. Shuichi and Hiro joined in, Yuki standing there with an annoyed expression on his face,

"I don't get it." Bikky said annoyed

"He means he picks on you because he loves you, idiot." Yuki said, smashing his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Brat grab your friend, we're leaving." Yuki said walking out of the booth.

"Yukiiii wait for us!" Shuichi yelled turning back to Ryo Dee, and Bikky.

"He usually doesn't act so friendly but I guess Bikky reminds him of him when he was little. Anyways It was nice meeting you, but we have to go bai bai." He said, running after Hiro and Yuki.

"Well that was different." Dee said after a while breaking the silence.

* * *

­­G: Omigod that took forever it kept getting lost. I hope it's o.k. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation or FAKE. Though most of it's characters own me.**

**GRAVITATION**

"Yuki!" Shuichi wailed. He was searching for Yuki as he ran through the apartment. Hoping Yuki was there and just ignoring him. Instead of him being gone. He ran right into Yuki's office after he threw the door open with a large boom.

Yuki looked up from his laptop far beyond annoyed.

"Yes?" He asked through clenched teeth. Shuichi looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yuki I think someone's trying to kill me. There were people following me after work today it was really scaring." Shuichi wailed as he lunged himself into Yuki's lap, hiding his face against Yuki's chest.

"No one is trying to kill you, brat." Yuki mumbled as he petted the now brown haired Shuichi on his lap.

"Yes they are." Shuichi pouted.

"Who would want to kill you, you're like the essence of happiness." Yuki grumbled quietly to himself.

"Yuki!" The boy on his lap continued to whine.

"Shuichi what do you expect me to do about it?" Yuki asked annoyed as the singer in his lap continued to squirm.

"Take me to the police station so I can file a complaint."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a famous singer and that only makes it that much serious." Shuichi said, and Yuki blinked, and he blinked again.

"You're hanging around Ryuichi to much." The author grumbled.

"Yuki!"

"Fine, lets go." Yuki said as he pushed the brat off his lap and grabbed his keys. Putting his laptop on stand by.

**FAKE**

Yuki walked into the police station with Shuichi gripping his hand nervously, and of course Yuki's sunglasses firmly in place.

"Why am I here again?" Yuki asked quietly,

"Because you love me," Shuichi answered firmly. The two walked to the front desk, filling out papers, Yuki didn't even look up until someone put a hand on his to halt the writing.

"Sir if you'll come with me, I can direct you to an officer that can help you." The woman said Yuki nodded as Shuichi continued to cling to him. Both men followed the woman; she left them in a room with a table, four chairs, and an astray. The two sat in tense silence before the door opened. The two people that had began to enter, talking merrily until they saw who was in the room. All four were silent,

"Shindou-san?"

"Woah, Hi Ryo-san, Hi Dee-san!" Shuichi said happily as he let go of Yuki's hand for the first time in over an hour and a half. The blonde man shook his hand to regain feeling in it before taking a stick out, lighting it up. And taking in a puff of smoke.

"What brings you two here?" Ryo asked. Shuichi jumped up.

"Someone's after me!" he exclaimed, Dee raised an eyebrow like he didn't believe the hyper man and Ryo continued to look at him.

"What do you mean someone's after you?" Ryo asked, jabbing his boyfriend and partner in the ribs when he saw the look he gave the younger man.

"Well, earlier today, I was heading home from work, and there was a car following me, and it's been following me for a while but today it was worse then normal because no matter which way I walked, it followed me." Shuichi said, standing in a crouch on his chair. Ryo nodded, writing something in English on a pad of paper.

"Where do you work, Shindou-san?" Ryo asked professional,

"NG productions." He answered.

"What do you work as?"

"Lead singer of Bad Luck," Ryo dropped his pen along with his jaw looking up at the younger man.

"He's never gotten that reaction, usually it's someone trying to jump him, or a screaming fan girl," Yuki said from the side, his head lolled back as he smoked his cigarette.

"Sorry, I just didn't think I was going to meet one my idols on this trip." Ryo laughed, as he picked the pen back up, "Now, how long has this been going on for, if you had to take a guess?"

"Eh, half a week maybe more." Shuichi said, as he laced his hands together by his feet.

"Can you tell the gender of the person who is following you?" Ryo said, continuing with the costmary questioning.

"No the windows are you usually tinted and the cars change up, anywhere from a van to a Mercedes, or even a Civic. I'm sorry I can't be of more help when I'm the one being chased," Shuichi said sadly, Ryo smiled softly.

"No problem, Shindou-san. This is actually why we were transferred to Japan in the first place." Ryo said,

"Yea, and besides that New York was getting boring," Dee complained, Ryo rolled his eyes and tried to think of any more questions to ask.

"How far do they usually follow you?" Ryo asked, Shuichi thought for a moment.

"Usually a few blocks from home, or his house." He said pointing towards Yuki who moved his head just enough to glare at the brat.

"Did you ever think that they're after Ryuichi and are just following you because you look an awful lot like him?" Yuki asked; Shuichi shrugged smiling.

"I don't know and I'd rather be safe." He replied back, Ryo nodded.

"Yes, better safe then sorry." Ryo said standing, shuffling the papers, as everyone else stood, Shuichi stretching lazily, Yuki glaring at a wall like it bullied him for his lunch money in the third grade, and Dee standing there dazed like he would fall asleep at any given moment.

"How's Bikky?" Shuichi asked, as they headed out of the room, Ryo smiled.

"He's okay, we're getting him home schooling, since I know it'll be harder to teach him Japanese then it will be Dee, and if you want you guys can come visit some time?" Ryo said letting it hang in the air. Shuichi grabbed on to Yuki's hand and lit up.

"Of course we'll come, when ever you'll have us, right Yuki?" Shuichi chirped, the blonde looked over his glasses and glared. If they hadn't been in public he would have yelled at Shuichi.

"You can go, I'll watch." Yuki said, smirking smugly. Shuichi whined in the back of his throat pulling on Yuki's arm as the blonde walked with him. Dee and Ryo leading the two out into the entrance of the police station as they told them where they lived.

"How bout Friday at six?" Dee ask, Shuichi nodded as the four of them stood off to the side.

"Alright, so we'll see you then?" Ryo said,

"Definitely, it was nice seeing you again, Dee-san, Ryo-san!" Shuichi said, bouncily. Yuki just grunted walking over with the over active younger man and the two walked out of the police station.

"I didn't know you liked Bad Luck," Dee said off handedly. Ryo nodded as the two walked back to their office.

"Yea, I ordered one of their CDs with the last Nittle Graspers' CD and every since I was hooked, Nittle Graspers is a band here by the way." Ryo said at Dee's clueless look, "maybe, if we have the money, and the time. I'll take you and Bikky to see them sometime if they play soon." Dee nodded and allowed Ryo to walk into their office first, him following afterwards before closing the door.

"So what do you think of this?" Dee asked as he look through the papers.

"Awe come on Yuki you have to go, I said you would." The younger whined.

"I said no brat. I didn't say I would go you did, and why should I go, I don't even know them." The writer said as he drover his chair, Shuichi in the passengers seat next to him, begging for him to go to Ryo's and Dee's with him.

"Please Yuki, it may be fun. We all have a lot in common, and you love me so you'll do it!" Shuichi whined. Yuki growled as he stopped for a red light and gripped the steering wheel.

"You used that one on me earlier, it's not going to work again."

"Damn…" Shuichi cursed. Yuki smirked, Shuichi was such a curse mouth when he didn't think anyone heard him; it was such a turn on.

"What?"

"Nothing, But why won't you come with me?" the younger whine, causing Yuki's walls to crumble a little more, he knew that by the end of the night, Shuichi would be getting his way.

"Because I don't see why I should have to go, they're your friends, brat, not mine." Yuki grumble, green light meant go, he knew that the car behind him was just being nice by honking it's horn.

"That's not far though, I always go with you when you go over Seguchi-san's house, or Mika's or anyone else's." He put on his best pout and Yuki resisted the urge to smack his head against the steering wheel because he knew what came next and he knew with it, his resolve would crumble, "Please Yuuukiiiii?" Shuichi pleaded, his lower lip in the place of a pout and his eyes watery. Yuki sighed and Shuichi's pout turned into a grin.

"Fine, but if it gets annoying, we're leaving." The man grumbled, trying to keep an ounce of his dignity.

Shuichi nodded happily, willing to agree with Yuki's terms if he could get the man to go. He turned to look out the window, singing a random Bad Luck song that jumped in his head.

Man he couldn't wait till Friday.

**GRAVITATION**

Hiya ;; Well I guess you all are like OMG AN UPDATE! Well here you are I hope you like it. It's just me writing it, Gingitsune. This is my story. PERIOD! Sorry it took so long to update. I just have A LOT more stories on my other account. So I hope you like it, review and I'll try and update again.


End file.
